It is known to use simple rigid toasting forks or similar devices for holding crumpets, bread and the like in front of an open fire. It is also known to use a cooking implement in the form of bent wire device which can hold an item of food to be grilled. However, these implements have limitations with regard to the security with which the food is held and limitations in terms of the disposition that the food can be given to permit it to be grilled or cooked. It would be desirable to have an implement which is versatile, as well as being easy and reliable to use in a safe manner.